


Agents | Ensemble Stars! AU

by QueenMN



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMN/pseuds/QueenMN
Summary: Everything started normal for Isara Mao but things suddenly got out of hand...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this AU after I saw the 5* & 4* cards of Isara and Keito! I know there is another AU somewhere here but I swear, I wrote the plot already even before I found out about it! Let’s just say this is my version of it...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

It was another normal day for Isara Mao. He just recently woke up and now is getting ready to go to school. It was 5:50 in the morning so he has alot of time to prepare. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed.

He exit out of his room to go to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast. He just cooked two eggs and toasted some bread. Then he remembered something that made him sigh. ‘Of course...’ He thought. 

He went to the door that was beside the door to his room. He knocked. “Ricchan!” He called out but no one answered. He sighed. “If you don’t mind...” He let himself in to his room. It was so dark that he could barely see a thing in the room.

He switch the light on and the room was a mess. He mentally noted to himself to clean this room when they get back. He went towards the bed and grabbed the blanket. The one under the blanket was his roommate and at the same time, his childhood friend, Sakuma Ritsu.

“Maa-kun... it’s too... bright...” Ritsu complained, blinded by the light. “Ricchan, we’re going to miss the train if you don’t start moving.” Mao said. “But I want to sleep...” He grabbed his blanket and covered himself with it. Mao heavily sighed. “‘Guess I don’t have a choice then...”

 

Mao finally got Ritsu out of bed and now they’re walking to the station , or more like, Mao is walking to the station while carrying Ritsu on his back.

They got on a train and now waiting to arrive to their destination. Mao was reading a Manga that he bought the other day while Ritsu was sleeping soundly while leaning his head on his shoulder, which he didn’t mind.

Then there was a commotion going on behind them. Mao thought that it will just be settled right away but nope, he was wrong. It got worse and worse due to the shouting until it was finally settled by another person which Mao assumed it was the friend of the one that was shouting and so, he was relieved and continued read his Manga.

At the corner of his eye, he saw three people passing by their seats. He looked up to see who it was but it was not someone who he recognise and be could’ve sworn one of them were staring back at him but he shook that feeling off.

“Maa-kun...” Mao flinched at the call of his nickname. “Y-Yeah? Did I wake you?” He looked at Ritsu, who was kinda awake. “Maa-kun, I—“ Before he could finish, an announcement to let the passengers know that they have arrived. Mao told Ritsu to just leave the talk for later.

They got out and head right away to where they’re suppose to be: The school.

 

They both said their farewells, since they weren’t in the same class, and Mao headed right to his class. As he entered, he was greeted by a certain orange-haired boy.

“Oh, Sari~! Morning!” It was his classmate, Akehoshi Subaru and behind him was his other classmate, Hidaka Hokuto. Mao greeted back as well as Hokuto.

Before they could start a conversation with one another, they bell rang, signalling them that it was now time for their Homeroom. The three went back to their seats and waited for the teacher to come.

 

Lunch time came and the three headed to the cafeteria. Mao let Ritsu tag along with them since he noticed that he was mostly alone during lunch time and he felt bad to just leave him in the shadows.

They were just talking about simple things while Mao tries to bring Ritsu into the conversation until Hokuto brought up the topic that was quite interesting.

“Haven’t you heard about this new agency lately?” He ask all of them while eating his lunch. “Yeah! It’s been getting alot of recognition like what is up with that!?”

“Well it is an agency where they raise these trainees to become real idols after all and they did a pretty good job on that.” Mao said. “But why haven’t they debuted yet...?” Ritsu decided to ask.

“I heard they’re going to by the end of the year. They still have half the months left.” Mao answered. “But what got me interested were the rumors about it.” Hokuto said. “What rumors Hokke~? I wanna hear it! I wanna hear it!”

“Keep you voice down you idiot...!” Hokuto scolded. “Like I was saying, according to the rumors that I read online, that agency is actually a secret lair that is own by a villainous man.” Hokuto said, trying to keep his voice down. “There was also another one that the trainees there, are actually just serving this man.”

Subaru was quite scared now. Well, he did say he wanted to hear what kind of rumor was Hokuto referring to but not that it send chills down his spine. “Stop it Hokke~! Those aren’t true at all.” “I did say they were rumors so it hasn’t been proven to be true or not.”

So the conversation continued on and on until lunch time was over.

 

“*Sigh* If you haven’t wasted sleeping in your classroom, we would’ve not miss the train.”

“Sorry Maa-kun... *Yawn*”

Long story short, it was already after class and Mao usually waits for Ritsu at the front gate of the school. If he has basketball practice, it’s the other way around. But he has been waiting for him almost an hour so he decided to look for him. He went to his classroom and what does he see? An empty room with a sleeping Ritsu in it, which made Mao kinda mad.

And now, there they are, walking home at night.

Normally, there would be still people walking around this hour but this time, it was eerily quiet. The only thing they could hear were their footsteps and breathing. Yes, Ritsu this time is walking with Mao since he noticed he’s more active and alert at night, like a vampire.

As they kept walking, they heard footsteps. Not their footsteps but someone’s footsteps. They both stopped and Ritsu looked at Mao. “I think we’re being followed...” Ritsu said. “What should we do?” “Just keep walking...” So they continued.

A few minutes later, they could already see the apartment that they live in, which made them sigh in relief. “I guess we’re safe.” Mao smiled. “ I really wan— Ugh!”

“Huh? Ritsu!” Mao grabbed him before he hit the ground. “Oi Ritsu, wake up!” Mao shaked him, trying to wake him up but to no avail. Ritsu was unconcious and Mao didn’t know what to do. “Kukuku, he’s so cute when he sleeps~” A voice said. Mao looked up to see someone grinning at him. It took him a few moments to figure out who it was. “Wait! You’re that guy on the train! Who are you and what do you want from us!?” Mao asked.

“Kukuku, my identity does not matter in this situation here but... I want you to hand over your precious friend to us.” He answered. Us? Mao looked behind the person and saw two other people standing behind him. “Why would I!?” His eyes averted back to the one infront. “I have no reason to answer that question. Just hand him over and we will forget that this ever happened.” Mao said no. He wouldn’t hand over Ritsu to some stranger. He would protect Ritsu from anything that means danger to them, even though it’s suppose to be Ritsu who would protect Mao but who cares...

He was already losing his patience but he tries not to show it and kept the calm and formal expression.

“Then we’ll just take him by force then, if that’s what you want... Doggie.” He called out to someone that seems to be their nickname.” I told ya a million Imma a proud wolf!!” One of them shouted as he came forward.

‘This is my chance...!’ Mao thought. He held Ritsu tightly in his arms and began running away from the three. “Wan-chan, you let him get away with the target.” The other said. “Shut up playboy!!” I’ll show you how I fuckin’ catch my prey.” He ran after Mao with speed.

“Sakuma-san, are you sure he can do it?”

“I trust Doggie on this one, Kaoru-kun.”

 

Mao ran as fast he can while carrying the unconcious Ritsu on his arms. He must find a place for them to hide because if he can’t, he doomed...

He then heard shouting from behind but he didn’t dare himself to look back just to see who it was. He then quickly took a turn without thinking and continued running.

‘Damn, that kid is fast...’ He thought. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t outrun him. He jumped very high to reach at the top of one of the building and continued running after him.

It felt like he was running forever. ‘I think I lost him...’He thought. He stopped on his tracks to let himself breathe.

‘I should report this to the police...’ He thought to himself once again. ‘There’s no nearby stations here in this area... Maybe I’ll just call Hok— Huh?’ He felt something on his head and heard the words, “Found ya!” with it. He dropped to the ground while losing grasp of Ritsu.

“Uh, how did he find us that fast...?” He struggled to get up and his vision began to blur. He’s going to pass out any moment now but he can’t lost hope right now.

He dragged himself to him but just then, his vision blackened. The last thing that he saw was his friend carried away.

‘Ricchan...’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter took awhile to write but here you go!

“Huh...? Where... am I?”

Mao wakes up in a unfamiliar room. He gets up and a massive headache hits him. Thinking about what happened to him before he ended up here makes it even worse but he knows that someone knocked him out.

He then hears a door swinged open. His eyes landed on two people, who he was so glad to see. “Oh! Sari’s~ awake!” Subaru went to try to give him a tight hug but Hokuto stopped him from doing it. “He’s still recovering, Akehoshi.” Hokuto could’ve sworn he heard Subaru grumbling about how Hokuto is such a meanie but shrugged it off.

“Anyways, we’re glad you’re okay.” Hokuto said. “‘He’ found you unconscious at the side of the street and both of us somehow happened to pass by.” Mao then was suddenly confused. “So you two didn’t find me first?” Hokuto nodded in reply.

The door then swinged opened again. “Sorry for the intrusion.” It revealed to be a man that has dark, mossed-colored hair and wears glasses and was wearing quite formal clothes.

“Isara, this is Hasumi Keito.” Hokuto introduced the man. “He’s the one who found you.” They both greeted each other.

Hokuto and Subaru decided, or Hokuto decided that the both of them should get going and they told Mao to let them know if he’s out of the hospital already and he said he will.

They said their goodbyes and then left. The only one’s in the room were Mao and Keito. Mao being left with a stranger made him very uncomfortable. Who knows what will happen! “Now,” He flinched a little by sudden voice of the man. Keito grabbed a nearby chair and placed it beside Mao’s bed and sat down. “Let’s get down to bussiness.” He was now serious, which he was already, which made Mao more uncomfortable.

“It was no coincidence that I found you laying around at the side of the road.” Mao was confused again. “W-What do you mean?” He asked. “You see, I was tracking down three people that were up to no good.” He began. “But I was too late, they even took a friend of yours.”

Friend... That’s when it hits him. Too hard.

“Ricchan! Where is he!? I need to see him!!”

“Calm down!”

How can he calm down if his childhood friend is in danger? It took a few minutes for him to finally settle down.

“Dammit, why...?” Mao hated himself. He was not strong enough to protect the one that was most important to him. What will he do now? He at least has to grab on to hope.

“He’s another victim...” Keito said under his breath. “Hasumi-san, right? What is going on? Why is this happening to us?” Keito falls silent. He didn’t know the answer to that question.

“You probably have heard the rumors about ‘that’ agency, correct?” Mao nodded, wondering where this conversation is going. “Some people have suddenly gone missing during these past few months.”

“But, there wasn’t anything on the news about missing people.” “That’s because, whoever were the one’s that were kidnapped, were just ordinary people. If they were famous, they would be the talk of the city.

But I know for a fact that they wouldn’t just take random strangers, especially your friend.”

“What does Ritsu have to do with all of this?” Mao didn’t want Ritsu to be involve in whatever situation that could risk his life. “Answer this, why would they go after him? They could find someone better than him but, what’s so special about him?” Keito had a point, why him of all people?

Mao then stopped to think for a moment until he came to a conclusion. “Ritsu was always good at making strategies...” He murmured to himself. “And I’m pretty sure that I never met someone who knows Ritsu, besides Hokuto and Subaru. But there is this one man that I felt he really knew Ritsu or something...”

“You mean him?” Keito took out his phone and showed a picture to Mao. “Oh, that’s him!” “Apparently, his name is Sakuma Rei.” Mao’s eyes widened when he heard the name of the man from the picture.

“‘Sakuma’? Does that mean that...!”

“...They’re related.” Keito finishes his sentence. Keito then realised something. “How can you not know about this?” Keito asked. Mao also wondered about that.

Ritsu never told him anything about him having a brother. Maybe they weren’t related and both of them having the same last name could all be just a coincidence.

But if we compare them side by side, they really look alike.

Mao then remembered something.

  
“Maa-kun...”

“Y-Yeah? Did I wake you?”

“Maa-kun, I—“

Back then, he was about to tell him something but Mao interrupted.

“Hmm... you’re quite reliable.” Keito started to take a liking to Mao. Maybe this is the person he was looking for. He was now ready to make the proposal. “Why don’t you join me, along with some others, and become.. an Agent?”

“A-Agent?” Keito nodded. “It’s your chance to save him.” Ritsu... If he joins, he can save Ritsu but at the same time, his life will never be the same again. This is a not-miss opportunity for him.

With only a few words, he accepted it. Keito smiled. He was already expecting him to say yes and he can somehow feel his determination.

Keito stood up from his seat and got something out of his pocket. “It was nice talking to you. Here.” Keito handed out a card to Mao. “What’s this?” He asked as he took the card from Keito’s hand. He just told him to come to this address alone tomorrow. Keito makes takes his leave. “Oh, also...” He stopped halfway out the door. “Keep this conversation to yourself.” Mao nodded as Keito leaves the room.

Mao went back to laying down on the bed. He wished that this was a dream and none of this was real but, this was too good to be a dream.

After that, he somehow slept through the day.

  
He was now out of the hospital. Mao told Hokuto on the phone that he was out now. Hokuto wanted to see him but told him there was a place he wanted to stop by and wanted to be alone for a bit. Don’t worry, he invited Hokuto and Subaru to his place for dinner, which Hokuto thinks it was a great idea. Like a little celebration for Mao. Hokuto then told Mao that he’ll let Subaru know.

After the phone conversation ended, he headed right away to the address. When he got there, he was infront of some cafe. “Tea Cafe...” He silently read the sign. He looks around and realised that he was in an alley. Good thing there were some people passing by or else this might be a place for criminals to pop up anytime.

He wasn’t sure if this was the right place but it was worth checking out. He opened the door and as he did, a bell was heard. It didn’t mind him that much since some shops do have those. As expected, there are some people who comes to this place.

He sat down infront of the counter and considered ordering something while he’s here. He looks at the menu to see if there was anything that piques his interest or else he’ll just order water.

“May I take your order, sir?” A boy with blue hair approaches him and Mao told him his order. “Sure, it will be with you shortly!” And walks away happily. So far, for him, everything looks normal. Maybe he came to the wrong address but it wouldn’t hurt to have time for yourself for once.

A few minutes later, a boy with light brown hair came to him with his order at hand. He placed it on the counter. “Here’s your order.”

“Thank you.”

“No pro—“ His eyes widened when he saw Mao. He noticed and asked if something’s wrong. He shook his head and said it was nothing and walked away. He thought that was weird but shrugged it off.

Just when he was done drinking, the boy with light brown hair approached him again. “Umm...” The boy spoke. “Huh?” Mao looked at him. “Could you be, Isara Mao?” He asked. “Uh, yeah, that’s me.” He answered. “We’ve been expecting you...” He kept his voice down all of a sudden. “Please, follow me...” He did what the boy told him and followed, not minding on what’s going on.

He took him to the back of the cafe and along the way, he saw two other boys. The first one had dark brown hair and he’s pretty sure he only saw him work and never approached him, he was super busy anyway. The other one was the one who took his order.

When they arrived, they took the time to introduce themselves.

“I’m Mashiro Tomoya by the way, and this is Tenma Mitsuru and Shino Hajime.”

“Glad to meet you, yanno!”

“Nice to meet you, too. I didn’t know it was actually you. I’m really sorry...”

“Nah, it’s fine.” He waved his hand. “Glad to meet you all.”

After their introduction, Tomoya told Mao that Mitsuru will be the one to take him to Keito and nodded in reply. Tomoya and Hajime went back. There was still alot of things they need to do in the cafe. The only one’s left was Mao and Mitsuru. Mitsuru opened a door to where employees were only allowed inside.

When they got in, it was... normal but Mao kept his guard up. He then saw Mitsuru touched the wall. Something was scanning his hand. Before he could ask, the floor suddenly move down. He kinda almost lost his balance.

“Isn’t this fun!? A secret elevator, yanno!!” Mitsuru said happily. Mao wouldn’t call this ‘fun’ since he was startled by this ‘secret elevator’.

To think there was such a thing in this cafe. “So, where is this taking us?” He asked. “To our HQ, of course!” Mitsuru’s voice echoed.

‘HQ, huh...?’ He thought. “There still more of us here, including our Nii-chan!!” Nii-chan? He wondered if the three of them, including their ‘Nii-chan’, are siblings or not. He’s pretty sure they aren’t but they do treat each other one.

“Hasumi-san leads this place, right?”

“Yep! He’s our Commander.” Mitsuru answered. “We also have the founder of this place, which is our... boss.” His smile dropped for a second and it returned. Mao noticed but just kept it to himself.

After awhile, they heard a ‘ding’. They have arrived. The door slid open, revealing a long hallway. “This way!” Mitsuru grabbed Mao’s hand and started running. “Dash dash!!”

“Hey, wait—“ Too late.

Mitsuru was running with lightning speed that Mao couldn’t keep up with him. His feet was about give up on him. He asked himself where exactly they were they heading to? He was able to notice that they haven’t encounter any doors at all. This was indeed a long hallway.

A few minutes later, they arrived infront of a door. Mao was out of breath and his legs were shaking. When he looked at Mitsuru, he was surprised. He didn’t break a sweat and didn’t look tired at all.

“Ha.. ha... How are.. you.. not... tired?” Mao asked, still out of breath. “I’m use to it.” ‘Use to it? How?’ He thought.

“Anyways, this is how far I’ll go.” Mitsuru said as he puts his hands around his waist. “They’re just behind here! Don’t forget to meet Nii-chan.” Mao just nodded. “Well, see ya around! Dash dash!!” He then dashed through again the long hallway. Mao looked at him until he couldn’t see him anymore. “That is one happy kid...” He said to himself.

He looked to the sides if there were any signs of people coming but it seems there wasn’t anyone. They’re probably busy or something. He’ll just find out sooner, once this door opens, which will lead to his life changing dramatically, in some ways.

He felt like he was being watched somehow. He looked to the sides again and like before, no one was there. He looked behind and up the ceiling and saw a CCTV camera. He looked infront again. He doesn’t want to bring suspicions to himself if someone is watching his every move. He took a deep breath and stepped forward towards the door. It automatically slid open. As he entered, he saw four people staring at him.

He suddenly felt akward but he pushed that feeling away. He had a reason for coming here. “You’re late.” A familiar voice said. He looked to the person and it was Keito, who was glaring at him. “I’ll forgive you for now but, the next time this happens, I’ll have to punish you...” Mao wouldn’t like that.

Well, it was his fault for taking his time relaxing in the cafe. “Now now, Keito. He just got here and you’re already going to give him your long lectures.” Mao’s eyes turned to the man infront, who is sitting in a throne-like chair.

“So, you must be the one that Keito was telling me about. Pleased to meet you.”

“This is Isara Mao. He’ll be joining us for now on as an Agent.” Keito introduced him. “Isara, this is our boss and founder, Tenshouin Eichi.”

“T-The pleasure is all mine.” He bowed down. Somehow, he felt like this man should be highly respected. This was the one that Mitsuru was talking about. But when he brought him up, it felt like he was afraid of him or something. Was there something about this man he doesn’t know about? There was no time to draw conclusions so he put those behind his mind.

“The other two are Tori Himemiya and Hibiki Wataru. They ‘work together’ with our boss.”

“I am happy to make you aquintance.”

“Don’t lump with that long hair! Anyways, you better do good on the job rookie!” Yeah, he’ll try his best. “There is still one individual but unfortunately, he’s currently performing his duties so you’ll have to meet him later.” Mao nodded in reply. “Keito, I’ll leave this one to you.”

“Right. Follow me, I’ll give you a tour of this place.” Mao followed him to the exit. The door closed behind. As they walked down the hallway, Keito started explaining. “This HQ can only be access through the cafe and I assume you have met the workers there?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now let’s move on.”

He started explaining to Mao that this was a really high security place and there are CCTV cameras that were set up in and out of the cafe, as well as the HQ.

If the one’s that were watching through the CCTV camera caught something suspicious, they would set off an alarm to signal everyone from HQ. This was a soundproof place so it wouldn’t be heard from above.

Mao asked who were the people keeping an eye on things. He only said that he would soon meet them.

Just a few walks left and they have arrived. The door automatically opened and Keito walked in, followed by Mao. “This is the Training Room. This is where you will be training so be prepared.” Keito said.

Mao then saw two people sparring with each other. They stopped when one of them saw Keito. “Let’s take a break.” The other one agreed and went to get some water bottles.

“Yo, Hasumi.” The man greeted him casually. “Training as usual, Kiryuu.” They seem to be very close. The man noticed Mao has been staring at the both of them. Keito also noticed and proceeds to introduce Mao to the red-head and vice-versa.

“Isara, this is Kiryuu Kuro, one of our Agents here.” Mao greeted him. “Kiryuu, this is Isara Mao, a new member.” Kuro didn’t say anything but approached him. He then glared at him, which made him really uncomfortable. From the way he looks, this is a person you don’t want to mess with.

He then offered one of his hands. “Glad to have ya kid.” Mao stared down at his hand before he accepted it. “Mm!”

After that, the person that Kuro was sparring with came running towards them with two water bottles at hand. “Taishou, here!” “Thanks, Tetsu.”

He then drank up. He was really tired from all that training awhile ago but Mao could see that he’s not the type that would stop until he’s satisfied. “Taishou, who’s that?” He looked at Mao curiously. “Isara Mao, I’m new here.” He suddenly got excited.

“The black flames are the mark of effort!The burning fighting spirit, stained with the soil of the earth! Ryusei☆Black, Nagumo Tetora! Ossu!”

He did a few random poses as if he was a super hero. “N-Nice to meet you too, Nagumo-san.” Mao nervously laughed

“‘Nagumo’ is fine.”

“Right...”

When Tetora looked at Keito, he suddenly straightened up. “Ah, Commander! I didn’t know you were here, is Taichou back?” Keito shook his head. “It seems the others are taking their time. I’m sure they’ll be back here safely.”

Mao didn’t know who Keito was talking about but he knew the were going on some kind of mission.

It was already time for Mao and Keito to head out. There was still so much things that Keito has to show him. They said their farewells and exited the room.

They went from the Training Room to the Dining Room, to the Arsenal, and to more rooms. Keito began explaining once again but this time, it was about their objective.

They are trying to get rid of the agency due to the truth about it:

They wanted to make a world full of happiness by killing off the one’s who has committed a crime.

After that has been accomplished, there will be a live where the ‘idols’ have finally been debuted with a song that will bring happiness to the people.

There was nothing wrong with that but the word ‘killing’ was in it so that was quite a surprised for Mao.

“But there hasn’t been an incident.” Mao said. “That’s because that will only happen by the end of the year.” They only have half the months left before it will actually happen.

  
They have arrived to the last room: Control Room.

This is basically where they get most of the information and also this room can also act as a security room.

As they entered, the first thing that Mao’s eyes landed on were the monitors. He was amazed on how they could afford all of this equipments.

“Make sure you don’t touch anything.” Keito warned. “I know.” Mao reassured. As they kept walking, they finally came across two people. One was wearing headphones around his neck while the other one was wearing glasses.

The one with headphones notice Keito and wasn’t surprise to see him, like he knew he was coming. That would make sense since these people are basically the ‘Eye’ of the HQ.

“Commander! Still showing that new kid around?” He also seems to be aware about Mao. The one with glasses saw Mao and fell off the chair that he was sitting on and hid behind it. It’s like he saw a ghost or something.

Mao was confused about his sudden behaviour until the other one explained. “Sorry... you see, he’s not use to seeing new faces like you. I’m Nito Nazuna by the way.”

“Isara Mao.” He introduced himself. “Thanks for keeping eye on the kids for me.” He was talking about the boys in the cafe. “Nah, I should thank them for leading me here.” Mao said.

“Just so you know, I may be short but I’m one of oldest here! Kweep that in mind.” Mao didn’t know what to reply so he just nodded.

The boy behind the chair came out a little in his hiding spot and back again when Mao looked at him. “So, what’s your name?” He flinched a little on the question. “Umm... It’s Yuuki Makoto..” Mao offered hiss hand. “Hope we get along.” He smiled a little. Makoto’s eyes brightens up. He then came out and slowly approached Mao and shook his hand. “Y-Yeah...” It lasted just a few seconds until interrupted.

“Ahem!”

“Oh! Right...” They both let go and Keito right away explained who these two are. “Nito is our reporter. He would report us if anything good or bad is happening. As for Yuuki, he’s our hacker and good at gathering information for us.” Keito then realised something after telling Mao all that.

“Where’s the other one?” He looked at the two. “He was here a minute ago.” Makoto answered. Mao then felt something heavy on this shoulder. “I, Sengoku Shinobu, have secured the target!”

“Huh?” He looked up and saw a boy that had his hair covered his left eye. “And there is our spy, he’s good at concealing himself...” Keito explained.

Shinobu got down from Mao’s shoulder. “It is a pleasure to meet you, de gozaru!” Mao them patted his head. “Mm.” Shinobu blushed and looked away.

After the introduction, things were about to get serious. Keito asked Makoto if he has found information about the agency. He right away started typing on the keyboard. It just took a few seconds before something appeared on screen.

Keito called Mao to take a good look on what was on the screen. As he looked, his eyes widened. It was pictures of people that are part of that agency.

“I was able to get all of their profiles, except the one you’re looking for, Commander.” Keito was a bit disappointed but this is the only information that they have so far.

“They are all divided into groups: 2wink, Switch, Valkyrie, UNDEAD, and their strongest, Knights.” Makoto explained.

“About UNDEAD, why is this one blank?” Mao asked. “That person must have been a former member of that group.” Makoto answered. “We can try finding that person to get more information.”

“Anything else, Yuuki?”

“Yes! They also have their own base hidden somewhere in this city.” That would be difficult to find all of them. They live in a big city and it didn’t look like there were places that were good for a base, unless it’s underground.

There wasn’t anything else besides everyone’s profile. They decided to end the discussion there.

“Well, Isara?” Keito looked at Mao. “This is your chance.”

“But, I’m not sure if I’m ready...” Keito heavily sighed. “How incorrigible... That’s why you need training, so you can be ready for anything.”

“Do not worry Isara-dono! I, Sengoku Shinobu, will help you overcome those difficult trials, de gozaru!” Well, unless he wasn’t alone.

It was finally time for Mao to leave the HQ. He wasn’t able to go to school for a week due to the mess he got himself into.

Shinobu escorted him back to his place in case something happens to Mao on his way back.

“Isara-dono, do you have any reason to come join us as a new member, de gozaru?” Shinobu asked. “Oh umm, you see...” Mao began explaining about his current situation. Shinobu silently listened. As he was done, he let out a sigh. “I am very sorry for asking such question, de gozaru.”

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s something that someone like you needs to know, after all.” Mao said. “It is indeed true that I am very suspicious of you, de gozaru. But after hearing your story, I might at least trust you a little, de gozaru.”

They kept up with their conversation until they have reached Mao’s place. They said their goodbyes and Shinobu disappeared in thin air. He is good at concealing himself like a ninja, after all.

‘Now.. about dinner...’

  
“Mm! Yummy!!”

“Akehoshi, you’re already making a mess.”

“It’s fine Hokuto..”

The three of them, Mao, Hokuto and Subaru, were having dinner together in Mao’s place. They were having a really great time on the dinner table.

“Isara, are feeling better now?” Hokuto asked, concerned. “A little bit but I still need plenty of rest.”

“Ehh?! Does that mean Sari~ won’t go to school?” Subaru asked, surprised. “It will only be for a week.”

“By the way, where’s Sakuma?” Mao suddenly went silent. He averted his eyes. “Something wrong, Sari~?” “Huh? Oh he umm... he went somewhere and won’t be back for awhile.” He lied. He didn’t want the both of them to find out that Ritsu was kidnapped and he also didn’t want them to be involved in this agent stuff.

“Isara.” Hokuto placed his hand on Mao’s shoulder. “If anything is bothering you, don’t hesitate to ask help from us.” Mao then felt guilty. There is something bothering him but it’s best if he didn’t tell them anything. For now, “I will, Hokuto.” He smiled.

It was enough for Hokuto and Subaru to be relieved.

They were now back to eating dinner happily.

This is where Mao’s adventure will finally begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been awhile since the Prologue was posted. There were some times that I didn’t have any motivation to write this but I kept writing little by little and I was finally done!
> 
> School is coming up for me and I might not be able to post and keep up with Ensemble Stars!
> 
> The UNDEAD Unit Collection is coming soon and I don’t know what to do...
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this Chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s rushed in this one but I hoped you still enjoyed it! I MIGHT make the next chapter a bit longer but no promises!!
> 
> See you in the next one!


End file.
